leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ErdamonPL/Sinitar - the Anti-Mage (Rework)
Yes, i did it. Click here to see how shitty he was previously: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Sinitar_-_the_Anti-Mage |alttype = |date = 24.10.2013 |rangetype = melee |health = 40 |attack = 100 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 375 (+ 76) |no resource = |damage= 48 (+3) |range = 125 |armor = 13 (+2.7) |magicresist = 30 (+ 0) |attackspeed = 0.630 (+2.9%) |healthregen = 3.9 (+ 1.1) |= |speed = 345 }} Sinitar, the Anti-Mage is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Sinitar dashes forward to selected target, upon impact, Sinitar deals damage to it and grants himself movement speed. All unit in Sinitar's path takes 80% damage. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= 700 }} When this abillity is ready to use, Sinitar gains bonus attack speed Sinitar throws his blade at selected unit, upon impact, it deals damage. If Sinitar will use Inevitable Chase during mid-animation of Volatile Blade he will catch Blade in mid-air and strike enemy on his own, dealing 25% more damage from both Inevitable Chase and Volatile Blade, also, Volatile Blade will instantly refresh upon impact. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= 700 }} Sinitar silence's all enemies who dare cast a spell over last five seconds. Also, if previously Silenced enemies will cast another spell over 5 seconds they will be silenced again but for 50% of duration, but, they need to be in range of this skill* *This effect can last endlessly *It can silence enemies not visible to Sinitar |leveling= |range= 1250 }} Sinitar shrouds himself within Anti-Magical shroud which grants him additional Magic resistance based on his Bonus AD. Also, for next 3 seconds, Sinitar stores 20% of magic damage dealt by enemies. After those 3 seconds, Sinitar unleases stored damage and deals physical damage to all enemies near him. Also, all silenced enemies by Sinitar are slowed for 1.5 seconds and take 50% more damage from this abillity. *AoE: 500 |leveling= |cooldown= }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Sinitar borned in a small village, somewhere in Valoran. It wasn't very important for any ruling cities so, this village was free from wars and conflicts. Life was simple and peaceful, everything changed this day... Sinitar's Mother found two tramps hiding near their house. She wanted to give them a room for a night, whole familly, Sinitar's Father, two sisters and brother, agreed. Only Sinitar was thinking that these two look suspicious. The Night has come, and everyone was going to sleep. Sinitar couldn't sleep because of loud noises out of somewhere, he decided to check out what's going on, it was coming from the basement. Sinitar opened the door and he saw that those two tramps were in fact, Mages. They were propably doing some kind of ritual, but Sinitar never saw something like that so he decided that he won't interrupt it, if he would try, they propably would kill him. After a couple of hours, ritual has ended, mages dissapeared and all they left was a strange sphere of energy, which exploded before Sinitar even come close to it. Explosion wasn't very powerful, in fact, it didn't caused any damage to structure of house. Sinitar wanted to tell about this someone, but when he came to parents's room, they didn't wanted to move, their bodies was cold. The same thing happened to his siblings. Sinitar was scared about this situation, "What if explosion killed them?", "Or maybe mages did that previously?"... all came down to one, it was mages's fault. Sinitar discovered what's magic for, but from the bad side. After a couple of years Sinitar went to Anti-Mage's Shrine, to disover how defeat those magic wielding monsters, once and for all. Quotes Upon Selection *"Imagine a world, without any kind of magic..." Attacking *"None is worth living" *"For the greater good" *"The truth reveals" *"Magic fools you all" *"Real power is in skills" *"Magic is corruption of this world" *"Let me end your torment" *"You're simply not worthy" Movement *"Weakness is nothing known to me" *"I keep watching you summoner" *"Don't hear to those lies" *"I am the truth" *"Get out of my way" *"My allies won't be missed" *"Look at this, this world is corrupted..." *"Ugh.. disgusting" Joke *"If you're so powerful, why won't you just leave your body? I can help you with that" *"I see that your powers are incredible, impressive and unlimi... oh wait, you're out of mana" *"Magic is more powerful than traditional ways? Now that's a nice joke" Taunt *"Take a good look, this is going to make you silent forever" *"I'll make sure, that you will tell no more lies" *"Make a choice, leave magic behing, before i will kill you" When Casting Silence, liars *"Silence" *"Fools" *"No more lies" When killing enemy classified as a mage *"That's what i was made for..." *"Magic didn't saved you now..." *"Magic cannot trick death" *"Even death knows, that we're all the same" Changelog 24.10.13 -Reworked: Abillities, Quotes, Stats Comments And yes, my next champion will be Void champion (SNEAK PEAKS HUEHUE) teh awesum work: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Siegenn_-_the_Omnipotent_Magus http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Jayden_-_the_Forsaken_Shadow http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Frigus_-_the_Frozen_Element http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Leon_-_the_Young_Spark http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Feeghal_-_Eyes_of_the_Depths http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Marten_-_the_Outlawed_Sheriff http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Naadir_-_the_Grim_Reaper http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Jitsy_-_the_Miner%27s_Pride http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Spectre_-_the_Phantom http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Lucy_-_the_Guardian_Angel Category:Custom champions